soliafandomcom-20200214-history
The Invasion
Winter Invasion 2013 Winter Event, it was the beginnings of what would become the Episode system which now runs story events. Script: First Posting: Raine: Anything out of the ordinary? Twilight: No movement of non residents detected. Raine: Where could they be...snow has already hit the outskirts of the city. It could be here any minute. Twilight: Movement within the tower detected. Raine: What?? How would they get in here, how did they get so far into the city without first being detected??? Solvok: Do you think perhaps it was a trick? Raine: Oh...its just you. How did you get in here again? Would someone get rid of him? Solvok: So that's how you thank me? By sending more of your security to their doom? Raine: What to you want? I’m a just a bit busy here. Solvok: So who exactly is your informant on all of this? You’re going to quite a bit of trouble for just some anonymous tip. I take it you alerted Clay as well, don’t think I haven`t noticed all the 'Browns' around here. So what is so important that it takes all this yet I was just so kindly left out? Raine: Its none of your business. Solvok: Look you, we had a deal - Well I've harvested the information anyway. What makes you think Invaders are going to invade on your schedule? They'll make their move in their own time. Or perhaps they're not coming at all, perhaps your little informant just wanted to rile you up, or make you defend against something that's not coming in order to distract you hm? Who was this informant? Are they even trustworthy? No one in your ranks seems to know them. Raine: What kind of deals do you need when you steal everything anyway? And what have you been doing to my people? ...It was a small imp like creature, they hid themselves... It doesn't matter if they lied if there is possibility of a threat I have to protect the city. I cannot ignore it and leave us open to an attack we where warned about. Solvok: Small imp creature? ...Its a setup. Your invaders will come. Raine: What do you know? I swear if you have a hand in this I'll- Solvok: Shut it- I didn’t know about this. My business is none of your concern. Raine: UGH, Twilight get him out of here. Drag him out by his wings if you have to I don't care. I have work to do here. Solvok: Ouch, that’s cold... I'll let myself out. Raine: Twilight, keep note on his whereabouts if he so much as sneezes funny I want to know about it. 4 Days Later: Raine: -Yawns- Oh... -Sighs- Maybe they’re not coming after all. Maybe I really was just made to look like a fool. Bill: Aw com’on, you can’t look like a fool. You gave up your Christmas to make sure everyone else was safe and could enjoy theirs. How can you be seen as a fool? Have you tried these Christmas Weenies? They’re AMAZING! Here here, try it! -Pushes the half eaten weenie at her face.- Raine: Bill, those are disgusting, whats more disgusting is that you’ve been munching them down like Slim Jims. You’re supposed to eat that with cheese and crackers. Bill: BUT THAT WOULD RUIN THE WEENIE. Raine: ...Ugh. Candice: You’ll never convince him to stop eating that. I worry what will happen when they go out of season, he’s stocked up for months. Ice Queen: SORVEN! YOU WILL RU - Raine: Where the hell have you been? Ice Queen: Excuse me, what? Raine: I have been sitting out here in the cold waiting for you and your stupid invasion. The Snow has been here for days and you’ve been taking your swee- Ice Queen: Well the clouds got stuck and wouldn’t move in. When they finally did more there wasn’t as much snow here and my sleigh wouldn’t move and- ... I’ll invade when I choose to mortal! You do not decide when I am to go about my business. I- Bill: THEY’RE AFTER MY WEENIES! -Runs off flailing- Ice Queen: What- ..what was that? Raine: Does he even think before opening his mouth? Candice: No, never, there’s no way. -Shouts out to the Ice Queen- Ignore him. Ice Queen: What...what is even... I don’t understand whats going on here. Reaper: My lady, if I may, I suggest you ignore them and simply attack. Solvok: This is stupid, I’m going in. -Runs off ahead- Raine: HEY! Don’t go out there alone! Twilight: Shall we move out? Raine: No! Let him go, if he gets himself killed that’s his business. Protect the city! Play: Players had energy which was spent to initiate a battle at full energy 5 battles could be initiated. * Attack counters Charge, it will do double damage to a charging enemy. * Charge is a stronger attack, it breaks Defend and blocks Heal. * Defend blocks Attack and Heals. * If both players make the same move the move is still played out. * Who’s move goes first is random. * All Enemies are of different difficulties. Prizes and Items: A win in battle granted Battle Points (BP) as well as some enemies dropping specific items. Dropped from Enemies: * Abunible Arms * Abunible Legs * Abunible Ears * Abunible Shorts * Abunible Tunic Purchased with BP: * B.U.Z.Z. * Derpoose * Derpoose Hat * Elf Droid * Holiday Derpoose * Jingle Bell Earmuffs * Jingle Bell Hairpin * P.U.R.R. * Reapers Child * Rudolf Moose Hat * S.W.I.N.E. * Santa Slug * Secret Santa Wrap * Secret Santa Wreath * Snowman Hat * Winter Wabbit Earmuffs Category:Events